


trophy

by waituntilnovember



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Football Game, M/M, ah yes another oneshot, let them be cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waituntilnovember/pseuds/waituntilnovember
Summary: jughead smiles at him then, big and bright and more rewarding than any trophy archie might ever win, not that he cares much about the trophy now. as far as archie's concerned, having jughead be here and smiling at him like this is the best prize there is.—aka jughead goes to archies football game
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	trophy

the roar of the crowd rings loud in archie's ears as he races across the field. the sea of blue and gold up by the bleachers stomps their feet in unison and archie feels his heart race to keep time with it.

there's only a few minutes left to the game and they're losing. archie is beyond exhausted, his legs ache and he can barely keep himself from wobbling. still, he fights through, pushing himself harder to reach the ball in time. this is the last game of the football season and archie absolutely refuses to leave the field without a trophy in hand.

he had thought that this game would have been an easy win. archie's team had been racking up one win after the other for the last month, only a few loses here and there. they all had been confident that the last game would be no different. maybe that's why archie feels so caught off guard now, looking at the dejected faces of his teammates as the countdown slowly trickles down.

really, no one had been expecting this. the school they're playing against is not exactly known for their exemplary football team, so it definitely came as a surprise when they scored twenty-eight points against them in the first half of the game. the thirty minutes that came after had been a mad scramble to even the score, which had worked only partly.

they're still a couple points behind, something which wouldn't normally bother archie that much. he trusts his team after all, but now, when there's only ten minutes left before the referee blows his whistle for the final time and the opposing team's defense stays as impenetrable as ever. archie feels himself losing hope. fast.

"arch!"

archie turns around at the sound of his name to see jughead waving frantically at him from the other side of the field. he's not wearing the typical riverdale spirit wear but still, there's something about his expression, maybe it's the determined set of his eyes or the small, knowing smile that's playing at the corner of his lips, archie can't be sure - he never is when jughead is concerned - but whatever it is it's enough for him to make his way across the field to where the other is standing.

"what is it?" he asks as soon as he is in speaking distance from the other. jughead grins at him, light in a way that has archie's heart racing and says, "i wanted to wish you goodluck. you obviously need it," jughead jokes.

"very funny," archie says dramatically. he's been friends with jughead too long and he always knows when the boy is joking.

"i'll see you after the game?" archie asks  
"that is without a doubt the stupidest question you have ever asked me. of course, dummy." a smile breaks out across archie's face and he laughs.

soon enough, archie and his team score another fourteen points. the game is soon over and the bulldogs end up taking the win.

the audience goes wild, excited in the face of their victory. the team crowds against archie, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair in congratulations, even though archie only has eyes for jughead, who's fighting his way through the mass of sweaty bodies and grinning so hard archie's afraid his face might break in two.

"you did it!" the taller boy shouts, clutching tightly at archie so the crowd won't push them apart.

"the team and i did it," he corrects as he pulls jughead in closer by the waist and cages him in his arms.

jughead smiles at him then, big and bright and more rewarding than any trophy archie might ever win, not that he cares much about the trophy now. as far as archie's concerned, having jughead be here and smiling at him like this is the best prize there is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! comments are appreciated <3 check out my insta for updates on my works n more! insta: waituntilnovember


End file.
